


pienso en tu mirá

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: That’s what it was like to be with her if he were to put it into words, always at the end of the barrel of a loaded gun.
Relationships: Jason Shaw (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Jason Shaw/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	pienso en tu mirá

**Author's Note:**

> pienso en tu mirá by rosalía inspired this.

There was something unsettling about her eyes, her breathing was leveled—a calm before the storm; before she pulls the trigger. And when she does, she smiles. Not even a flinch anymore, no more uncertainty. And when he sees her like that he can’t help but fear, each blink of her eyes is a bullet to the head of the target.

Eight bullets, _one to go_.

Eight precise shots, _only one hole_.

She turns to him, a dimple forming smile on her face—something so innocent if it wasn’t for her eyes. He removes their earmuffs. “You sure you’re done?”

“Lesson today was about control, right? Now, how did I do?”

“You did great,” he cupped her face, both hands bringing her in for a kiss. “As always.”

“I had a great teacher.” Her hand still held the gun, finger still on the trigger—one bullet to go.

On the tight space between their bodies, he felt the barrel of the gun to his chest—a slight change in her eyes, dark with something else he recognized as desire. His skin alight in goosebumps, he wanted to touch her but decided against it not to cause an accident—that’s what it was like to be with her if he were to put it into words, always at the end of the barrel of a loaded gun.

She dragged the cold metal up to his chin. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

He wasn’t afraid of her, he feared _for _her. Of what this world was doing to her, but he’d be crazy to try and stand on her way. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Never.”

She smiled, putting the gun away. “Good.”


End file.
